object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack is the main host of Object Connects. He has been hosted and appeared in every episode so far. Appearance Jack appears to be a slot machine most likely because of how he shapes as well as the lights (each comes in a red and yellow color) on top of his top. Jack's color appears to be pink and purple, matching with the title of the show that uses these colors. The screen on top of his head is blue with yellow stars and coins as well as the word, "SWITCHBOX" on it. When Jack opens another screen which appears to be a two-screen along with the numbers (00110010) underneath them. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Jack received minor changes from his first design. For starters, he loses both the shines and lines that were used to located in the lower part of his body, changing it into a dark purple color. The lights no longer glow and his word on top of his head are remove. Personality Jack seems to be a careless, uninterested, reckless, uncontrollable guy who ignores other people, especially the contestants when they begin to ask a question about the host and the show and continue of doing the show in his image. Whatever someone points that plot-holes and/or mistakes Jack making, he ignores it and continues doing his show in his calm, happy go lucking attitude. Whatever everyone keeps asking the same question to Jack, he feels annoyed and wanted everyone to forget about it, but there are rare occasions that he listens to what the other people say and fix it but he's not happy with it. However, whenever his contestants are in serious danger, both financially and critically, he secretly seen to care other contestants safety because although some of them annoy him, he sees contestants as not contestants but people but he doesn't want to admit it to everyone because he fears that it mind ruin his reputation and to make sure that the rating of the show won't drop. Jack used to and designed to be the host of a dating show before it got canceled due to low rating, but Jack seems to be casuist that he makes sure that this new show won't get canceled as well. By doing so, he wants the challenges to be both difficult and confuse so the rating will increase. However, when the comes of being designed for host, there are some sign effects. The almost broken circuit changes his voice and personality into whoever he interacted with, resulting him to unable to control himself. Some contestants are bit confused and worry about Jack and want to make sure that he's alright but Jack seems to care less about it and says that his circuit was working before. Perhaps... Coverage Trivia * In What Camp: Part 1, when he grabbed Thing and began to speak like Cotton Candy, that was an error part of the scene and Jack's lines should've been that they added Quince and Sundae so the show will increase ratings, but the creator decided to change the line and keep the error to add to his character as a defected host. *Before his redesign, many people often mistook him for Switchbox, due to the letter that was on top of him that said Switchbox. ** In fact, Switchbox was supposed to be his name. * Jack has been changing his voice throughout the videos. The first two episodes were him in his deeper voice. ** This was dropped onwards and later changes into the same normal voice as Circle from the first two episodes. * Jack is an electronic, just like most of the other hosts. * Like MePhone4 from Inanimate Insanity, he can recover contestants. Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Voiced By PlanetBucket22 Category:Characters Category:Hosts